Falling In Love With A Best Friend
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "Hermione! There's something I need to tell you." My take of the deleted scene from the Deathly Hallows Part 2, when Ron and Hermione are escaping Nagini.


**Hey guys, this is just a short one shot-based on a deleted scene from the Deathly Hallows Part 2, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing Harry Potter series**

…

"Hermione!" Ron said breathlessly at the two ran down the many sets of stairs, closely followed by the hissing off Voldermort's snake Nagini.

"Yes?" Hermione replied quickly, still running and gripping Ron's hand as though he was the one thing keeping her alive at that very moment.

"There's something I need to tell you," Ron said, it sounded important but Hermione could tell immediately what he was thinking of saying.

"I don't wan you to say anything that you wouldn't say if we weren't about to be killed by a giant snake. It'll just ruin it" She said, still breathing heavily, not even getting the chance to think about why the two were having a conversation when they were most likely seconds away from being killed.

They were getting tired, both Ron and Hermione could feel their legs getting weaker for every step they took. They were tired of running, they just wanted the war to be over.

"No, I mean it!" Ron said a they approached the last set if stairs. "I love you Hermione, I need you to know that!"

"Ron I-" she started but was cut off. As the two reached the bottoms of the stairs, the snake came closer and they eventually toppled over a pile of rubble, stuck, lying on the ground.

Hermione could feel Ron, wrap his arms protectively around her, as if to do anything possible of saving her and Ron could feel Hermione's grip tighten around his ripped shirt and arm, knowing by now they had no chance of survival.

Both closed their eyes, not letting go of each other. They took what they thought was their last breath as the snake opened it's mouth and... another breath... and another... and another. They were okay. Breathing rapidly, they opened their eyes and gasped, seeing Nangini now dead and Neville standing bravely in front of them with the sword of Gryffindor. They were saved.

...

Ron and Hermione struggled to get a moment alone once the war was over. Everyone was celebrating that Voldemort was gone, and the rest of the day they received many congratulations before getting any sort of break.

Everyone was so tired and when they finally got a chance to sleep the trio were the ones that struggled. It seemed so hard to believe that they were no longer in danger, so the much needed sleep was harder to come by than they thought.

Both Harry, Ron and Hermione were in what was left of the boys dorm in Gryffindor tower, while the rest of their family and friend, were spread out in separate rooms around the castle.

Long past midnight, the trio lay in the three separate beds, staring at the ceiling. They said nothing to each other, after being together for so long they were able to tell what each other were feeling and thinking without talking. Suddenly the door was opened and in walked Ginny. Still, no one said a word to each other, but Harry say up and Ginny immediately ran to him. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

"They just needed each other," Hermione whispered and let out a soft giggle.

"We all do... We've lost so much but gained even more," Ron replied softly.

There was a pause before Ron noticed Hermione look over at him, the moon light being just enough to tell. He tapped the side of his bed and Hermione quickly got out of her bed and climbed in next to Ron.

"Did you mean it?" she asked suddenly. "What you said earlier..."

She didn't have to say anymore, Ron knew what she was talking about. "Yeah... yeah I did."

"I love you too Ron..." she whispered. "Thank you."

Wrapping his arm around her, he placed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

The war was over, but there was still so much going on. Maybe falling in love with one of your best friends wasn't such a bad idea after all...

**Please review, it means a lot :)**


End file.
